Our Past Lives
by Leax2
Summary: Krillin and Master Roshi go into a parallel universe and pick up girls who have no clue that their going to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Past Lives **

**(Just to tell you) this is a story about A young girl who meets her best friends through a strange event by Master Roshi and Krillin This was unplanned but they become friends and maybe more in later lives ( they are the girls in BBQS) Plus some Multiple choice questions (here and there) **

**Chapter 1: The Start **

Bulma: There that aught to get it finished

Trunks: Yeah, and father said I'd be board spending time with you or was it cause trouble?

Bulma: WHO Cares our latest invention is complete. But what will we use it for

Trunks: Oh maybe we don't have to use it but I know a Couple of Guys who can

_Later on at the Island _

Trunks: hey Master Roshi , Krillin

Master Roshi: Huh What oh hey isn't it my favorite girls Son . What can I do for you?

Krillin: hey what's up

Trunks: well we have this new invention you could probably use and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out.

Master Roshi: Well I'm not into those new gadgets much

Trunks: what about you Krillin?

Krillin: well

Trunks: Okay I See how it is I'll Just ask Goku and the others I know their up for it

Krillin: you mean you haven't asked them yet

Trunks: No , why

Krillin: Well in that case I'm inn

Trunks: I thought you'd change your mind but It's to dangerous to go alone

Krillin: what kind of danger are you talking about

Trunks: Well swarms of other Dimension Women and stuff like that that's all

Master Roshi: Wo- Wo -Women well why didn't you say so they will worship me like a god

Trunks: yeah sure anyway meet me at Capsule Corp. within the next Two hours For just in case you need to pack anything

_Trunks files away from the Island _

Trunks: well that was easy

Bulma: Finally I get my chance to pay that old hag back for all these years

Vegeta: what are you talking to yourself about?

Bulma: Well Trunks Just went out to get _some Ginny pigs for our new invention_

Vegeta: Well I volunteer Kakarot for a matter of fact I'll get him myself If I'm lucky I'll get his wife to go too

Bulma: VEGETA!!!! NOO IT'S TOP SECRET

Vegeta: then why did you tell me?

Bulma: come with me and I'll tell you why

Vegeta: why can't you tell me out here

Bulma: Because, My dad's ease dropping

_Bulma: leads Vegeta into a room _

_Vegeta sands by the door of the room _

Vegeta: Okay what is it

_Bulma pulls him in turning her back towards the door and pushes him down then runs out of the room locking the door behind her _

Bulma: ( whispering to herself) got ya

Vegeta: ( through the door) You know that was pretty stupid I'm the most powerful being in the universe and you lock me in a room. Ha Ha Ha don't make me laugh

_ Vegeta shoots the door It didn't bust or break _

Vegeta: hum Must have a miss shot( powers up and shots it again)

Bulma: you can do this all day if you want but I'm going to test out my invention ( voice fading away downstairs) There are some sodas and leftovers in the mini fridge and a Television if you need it have fun

Vegeta: WOMAN GET BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT

Bulma: sorry I can't here you

_Bulma goes to the back yard by the invention Trunks lands_

Bulma: oh hey son

Trunks: they should be here soon

Bulma: good

( author: Just to let you know their not evil their just having on of those inventers boosts today)

Bulma: I was just on my way to set up

Trunks: Okay well I'm going to go get a drink and then I'll Help you

_Trunks walks into the house and to the fridge _

_Up stairs he hears banging and shouting _

Trunks: Okay let's assess the situation before I make a choice in what to say about this ( he opens his water bottle and takes a sip ) Mom's outside grandma's out shopping and grandpa is nowhere to be found and neither is Father so

**This is one of those you choose his reaction Questions **

**A: Ew **

**B: okay **

**C: oh, mom was happy so she must have locked dad in the indestructible room **

** D: Dad and Grandpa? The thoughts are horrifying **

_Trunks Goes to the back yard and sees the "Ginny pigs" landing _

Trunks: Oh hey guys just in time

Krillin: Master Roshi you need to lose some tons

Master Roshi: Maybe you should have packed lighter

Trunks:??????? Okay this way guys

Bulma: Hello What's Up guys

Krillin: the usual nothing

Master Roshi :He ,he , he Well if it isn't Bulma my favorite girl in the world looking better then ever

Bulma: well Here she is boys The passage way to your heaven

Krillin: ( Gulp) you mean it's going to kill us

Bulma: no I mean Never mind

Master Roshi: Say has this thing been tested?

Bulma: Yep we got a man to get a head start he came back happy and he wanted to go back but we had to send him home

Krillin: Really

Trunks:!!!!!???????

Bulma: So what are you waiting for ?

Krillin: an invitation

Trunks: well right this way

Master Roshi: Move aside short stuff I'm going to find me some girls

Bulma:!!!!!?????

Krillin: no way they'll worship me first

_Bulma shrugs The boys hop through Trunks turns off the machine _

Trunks: Where's Grandpa

Bulma: in his lab

Trunks: okay thanks ( runs into the house)

_Knocks come from the front door _

Bulma's Mother: open up I need help with these bags

Goku: Me too

Bulma's Mother : (shrikes with fear and remembrance) oh my

_Trunks opens the door and grabs a few bags out of his grandmothers hands Goku walks in and sets some Hundred bags down _

Trunks: Did you get enough

Bulma's mom: there's some more in the car's outside

Trunks: plural

Goku: you wouldn't Believe

Trunks: Okay should I dare ask why?

Goku: Fifty percent off everything the mall is closing for the holidays and their getting new things in for next spring Don't worry this is nothing compared to what Chi Chi bought

Trunks: Well thanks for helping out

Goku: hey where's Vegeta

Trunks: up the stairs and down the hallway in 15th the door to your left

Goku: okay Thanks

_Goku walks down the "never ending hallway" and stops at the 14th door _

_And knocks _

Goku: hum the door says 7 but I counted 15

Trunks: did you count only to your left

Goku: umm ha that's the problem

Trunks: He must not be thinking today

Goku: I'm not thinking today 1,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 …. 15

Trunks: still not thinking I see YOU COULD HAVE USED THE NUMBERS ON THE DOOR

Goku: I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE

Vegeta: KAKAROT IS THAT YOU?

Goku: who's Kakarot?

Vegeta: LET ME OUT OF HERE

Goku: what happened? why can't you get yourself out?

Vegeta: I don't have to explain myself to you

Goku: okay bye then (Counting on his fingers and tapping his foot) 3, 2, 1

Vegeta: Wait I was coming to (um think Vegeta think)

Goku: to what

Vegeta: ( spots a pair of weights on the floor) to Get my spare dumb bells so I can train I forgot that Bulma had locked the door from the outside and I closed the door because their behind it and I was stuck in here

Goku: so why can't you get out

Vegeta: Because it's locked and the room is indestructible Now let me out

Goku: what's wrong with the window

Vegeta: (looks at the open window with air flowing through it he hits himself on the forehead multiple times then flies out

Goku: Vegeta ? Vegeta?

Trunks: you know that story isn't true

Goku: yeah Vegeta just didn't want Bulma to get on to him about breaking the house

Trunks: Riiiiiiiggggggggt


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's Happening Over There? **

_Meanwhile back by Master Roshi and Krillin _

Krillin: Remind me when we get back to bring these girls with me

Master Roshi: what who's going back ? Shoot this is My life's spending place

Krillin: hey your right but lets send some home

Master Roshi: only the best looking ones

Krillin: now this map says to go ten miles north but all I see is dry land

Master Roshi: well I'm following that lovely smell of perfume

Krillin: Lucky you I don't even have a nose hum But I do smell something delectable

_The two follow their newly awakened senses _

Master Roshi: LOOK AT That one he he he

Krillin: Yep that ones a killer

Woman: What, that's right I am a killer how'd you know

_Quickly the woman draws out a pointed sharp sphere and runs after the two _

Master Roshi: ( while running in reverse) Please young lady we mean you no harm

Woman: My name's (De she ta) Deshita

Krillin: Well Deshita please spare us were only traveling to look for the most beautiful girls in the universe

Deshita: Well I will sphere you but not until you eat I want a good hunt

Krillin: what are you making

Deshita: Boiled fish gizzards, Frog eyes, and my favorite sunflower bread

Master Roshi: well that sounds great

Krillin: are you kidding that is discussing I smell dumplings and chicken noodle soup

Deshita: Well that is what I'm making how did you know

Krillin: I guess I have a talent

Deshita: yes but where is your nose in which to smell with?

Krillin: what oh, I don't have one

Deshita: So your cursed Be gone with the both of you

Master Roshi: wait I have a nose and I'm completely normal

Deshita: How old are you any way

Master Roshi: Well , uh , Humm, how old am I

Deshita: Be gone before I call my sisterly hood to get rid of you

Krillin: Okay Okay where leaving

Deshita: Wait take this thing you dropped with your mysterious up coming

Master Roshi: what's this

Deshita: how should I know you brought it

_Deshita found a circular window like contraption _ with bolts circling it

Krillin: Wait Deshita wont you come with us

Deshita: maybe we will meet again and when we do you'll regret it

Master Roshi: Say where are we anyway?

Deshita: Earth Now leave before Ashoora gets here she doesn't like trust passers

Krillin: who is this Ashoora?

Deshita: The queen Now leave or die

Krillin: Fine

Deshita: the nearest city is up over that mountain Good luck and good reddens

_The two head for the "city" which turns out to be an ancient castle site _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where's the city **

Master Roshi : Well this is no city but It'll do for now Hey Let's Go Check Out the Princesses

Krillin : I'm not so sure that's a good Idea Can't you get locked up for that here

Master Roshi: well look at us we don't even belong here so if we do get in trouble we could just fight them off

Krillin : well

Master Roshi: Quit sucking your thumb and lets go I knew you were a fradiy cat but this is unacceptable How do you plan to get a woman with those skills

Krillin: well let's do it

They snuck over to the market hiding behind various things every now and then

Merchant : Take some of this rye bread it's great only 22 shillings

Krillin: no thank you

Merchant : well how about a nose bald one

Krillin: Um that's a pigs nose

Merchant: Yep or would you like a sheep nose or a royal horse nose

Krillin: no nose is just fine thank you

_Master Roshi was already leaning on the castle wall watching the princesses take their 2nd daily bath _

Krillin: hey move over let me see

???: Hey you two what are you doing there

Princesses: Oh , my goodness

_Yelling Guards, Guards Intruders their watching us take or bath _

???:we got it

Princess Atlamon: Thanks Boa

Princess Albany : Boa is so amazing

Princess Anica : Oh please he's probably Daddy's favorite and hell let you merry him Albany

Atlamon: what ever he probably likes me better any way

Anica: He's not that great

Albany: Are you kidding he's amazing he's Thirteen steps ahead of every one

Anica: Okay fine whatever My sights are set on someone else anyway

Krillin: See what I tell ya

_Billy the Boa was already ready for fire with his two best companions Setzer and Big Ben _

Billy the Boa: Don't move a muscle or I'll Shoot your

**A: Head off **

**B: lance and shield **

**C: Gonads **

**D: Hearts Stars and horse shoes clovers and blue moons pots of gold and rainbows and a big balloon**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: The Consequences **

Krillin : Ye ow why'd you shoot me I was down off the wall

Billy the Boa : You know the rules if the elderly commit a crime the nearest young person should be shot and since that was you….

Princesses together: Ahhhhhhh get away ew nasty gross a youth deprived man

Anica: Take this you old sheep hound ( she picked up a bar of oversized bar soap and)

**A: threw it and it hit him in the head **

**B: shoved it down his throat **

**C: threw it over the brick wall and hit Krillin **

**D: Made a sculpture of him and pushed it into the pool of water Master Roshi yell NOOOOOOOO **

_Later _

King Aslanac: What is the meaning of this My daughters can't even bathe in peace Call the commander of the militia

Random Guards: Commander Orson continues until fading

Billy the Boa: whispering to Krillin oh your going to get it now

Krillin : why me what about him?

King Aslanac: Silence bald one with spots before you are beheaded

Orson : well sir the wild bandit ladies are under control for today

King Aslanac: (completely loosing the problem in mind) has the Queen Ashoora said anything about my Proposal ?

Krillin : is it just me or did the previous conversation just go down the toilet

Master Roshi : well lets keep it that way ( this Queen sound pretty hot to just toss us aside this way )

Krillin : why can't you just be concerned about you life for once?

Master Roshi: I can't die and besides if I could I'd probably be dead by now how much you worry about yourself

Billy the Boa: Hello I seized these two trespassers' can I dispose of them now?

King Aslanac : who dares interrupt me and my important business

Princess Albany : Oh no daddy don't say it Its Billy the Boa

King Aslanac : ( not hearing Albany's cry for forgiveness ) he is band form the city at all times

_Let me tell you about the king a bit he is not young at all he is very short but his children aren't because of their mothers yes plural any way he is hard of hearing an he has many queens he has his eye on one more thought queen Ashoora as you might know _

Princess Albany : NOOOO I love him daddy

King Aslanac : what yes I'm above him now Princess Anica escort him out of the kingdom and offer him as a gift to the stunning queen Ashoora

Anica: Father Do you know what your saying ? Your asking me to go alone with this this Man to offer him to some Queen you know nothing about at all

King Aslanac: Now go and bring me back some hambone

Anica: Yeah maybe If I survive

The two leave for the wild lands to Queen Ashoora's land

Billy the Boa: Don't worry Princess I'll Protect you

Anica : Oh please your more pathetic than my father and that is saying a lot

I don't know what my sisters see in you anyway

_They approach guards _

Guards: Princess , Billy the Boa where are you going

Princess Anica: Well you sir here got himself kicked out of the whole kingdom

And my no good father wants me to escort him to the Wild lands to their Wild Queen as a gift and Just just move out of the way and goodbye for well ever

_Anica pushed her way through the Guards and dropped her Crown _

Billy the Boa: does that mean your staying with me

Anica: Oh please Keep dreaming I just said I was leaving not staying with you

Master Roshi: Hey lets make a break for it

Krillin: yeah lets go

_They both run out of the still opened doors of the castle and run for the Princess and expelled knight _

Master Roshi: hey wait up I'mNot as young as I used to be

Krillin : hey isn't that Anica's crown

Guards: sleeping

Krillin: lets give it back to her

Master Roshi : Yeah and maybe we will see this Queen Ashoora


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Are you scared yet **

_Sorry for taking so long to update my stories I've been a little busy _

Anica: oh look it the peeping toms they've come so harass us

Billy the Boa: well look on the bright side they will be a good sacrifice to any hungry animals that approach us

Krillin: ( Caught up with the princess) ( saying in an exhausted voice) Here Is your Crown Huff You dropped it

Master Roshi: (walking up not tired at all) Krillin you need to get back in shape

Krillin: (whispering to Roshi) Its called acting if she thinks I'm tired then she'll probably forgive me for spying on her at the castle

Anica : Do you think I'm stupid?

Krillin: ( confused at the question answers) No your highness not one bit

Anica: Okay then answer me this. Do You Think I am Deaf ?

Krillin: No Princess

Anica: Well either you find out how to whisper or forget your stupid plan all together

Krillin: Yes Maim

Anica: Oh and stop with the formalities I am a girl not an old woman

Krillin: Yes Your High…

Master Roshi: He He He oh Ho you know how to get yourself into trouble with a woman I guess you're the end of your family line

Krillin: grunts

Anica: ( says while sighing) I hate my father

_Anica and the boys finally make it to the W_ild Queens tribe

Anica: Hello Deshita , Ashoora Anyone??!

Ashoora: Well Anica nice of you to drop by for a change

Master Roshi: Whoa That one's perfectly fine in my book

Krillin: Does that mean we have three to send back home with us

Master Roshi: Well If the whole tribe looks like her then Woo we have a Whole tribe to take home

Anica: You two shut up

Ashoora: Deshita Get out here Please

Deshita: Yes

Ashoora: Anica brought us some sacrifices and dinner isn't that nice of her

Deshita: Oh no I told you to leave and to never come back

Anica and Ashoora together: You know these two idiots

Deshita: ( Inches back into the nearest house saying ) It's a long story?

Anica: Well this one is band from the Kingdom and these two won't leave me alone you should have seen them they were watching my sisters and I bathe

Billy the Boa: the king did absolutely nothing about it But I don't blame them for being interested

Anica: ( Rolls her eyes)

Ashoora: silence heathen no one gave you permission to speak

Anica: Anyway my father wanted me to bring him out here to give to you personally as a gift for his make believe marriage

Ashoora: Oh please if he thinks I'm going back to that Nightmare of a place to marry

_ What is her reaction? _

**A: His over fed bag of oldness then he's got another thing coming **

**B: His short heavy over weighted disgrace of a man then he's got another thing coming **

**C: Him and be another one of his baby mama's that he can just toss aside then well he has some sort of a problem **

**D: Him well he's right I should come marry him then kill him and take his Kingdom But it probably won't be worth it **

Krillin: ( saying to Master Roshi) she's all yours

Master Roshi : (Back to Krillin) I like um feisty any way

Anica : I'm not going back to that place and I don't blame you for refusing his offer he is completely dishonorable and dimwitted

Deshita: Can she stay with Us Ashoora

Ashoora: as long as you explain this long story

Krillin: Actually we were hoping that you three girls would come with us back to our world

Anica: Your world ? What is it called

Krillin: Earth but it's completely different for this earth and that king is not there

Anica: I don't see why not

Deshita: ( looks hopefully at Ashoora)

Ashoora: Fine we'll check it out but if it isn't up to my standards than I'm coming back to claim the throne

Krillin: (thinking ) by the looks of this place anything on our earth is up to your standards

Ashoora: Really now Bald One

Krillin: Huh

Ashoora: Be careful about what you think around me ……… Krillin

Billy the Boa: Um what about me

Ashoora: You stay here with the girls

_Little does Billy the Boa know the girls are a group of five girls and seventy seven evil prairie dogs that don't like males _

Billy the Boa : Yessssssssss

_Krillin , Master Roshi and the girls finally make it to the spot where Trunks and Bulma sent them through to get there in the first place _

_After taking hours trying to figure out how to get back the boys finally remember the thing Deshita gave them and activated it they jumped through Leaving their unruly world behind_


End file.
